supernatural plus 2
by Ruby Penn
Summary: A girl called Sarah runs into Sam and Dean whilst they are killing a vampire and they become friends with her and her roommate, ending up going on the road hunting as a group.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I have only written one other story before and it was on paper so I kinda gave up typing it because it really sucked. I think this one is better though and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

As Sarah turned the corner to enter the alley that interlinked the side street by her house to virsa st which led to the main road she pulled out her phone to check the time.

It was 4:50pm She had 10 minutes to get to work.

She heard a shuffling sound and looked up.

She froze solid. I'm not seing this, I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this. She repeated to herself in her head.

There in-front of her was what she was perfectly sure was Sam and Dean Winchester wrestling with what looked strangely like vampire.

As she watched Sam wrapped barbed wire around the creatures neck and pulled until the head came clean off the creatures shoulders.

Blood spurted everywhere and Sarah got some on her arm.

She didn't even notice.

She stared in disbelief at the fictional characters from supernatural that she had fantasized over for just over 6 years.

As Sarah stood there staring, Sam looked up and Dean began speaking.

"Wll that was quick, Kinda makes me wish we'd drawn it out a bi…"

Dean stoped talking When he looked up and saw Sarah standing at the end of he alley.

"Shit" was all dean said.

They both exchanged looks.

All the while Sarah had been looking from one to the other repeatedly, Unable to belive that this was happening.

"Is it just me or was that a vampire? Well I guess it's Kinda obviouse seeing as the head has secondary teeth and you've decapitated it. He moved her a few weeks ago, didn't he? Sorry, I spend most of my time studying mythical creatures and finding them."

Sarah looked down and turned light pink.

"Well you seem to know lots about vampires at least" Sam said.

"Yeah, You seem to know more than Sam does!" Dean said in a joking tone.

They exchanged another glance before Sarah spoke again

"Have you tracked down the other one yet? I mean Im sure you have, The clues are everywhere, The first two victims had bites on the left hand side and theywhere neat but the third was bitten on the right and it seriously messy, Definitely the work of a newbie."

Sarah stopped when she noticed that they where staring at her with open mouthed surprise.

"Umm… Sure we know about the second one! Pfft We haven't found it yet but I'm sure we will, Hang on, How do you know so much about vampires? And how do you know what the wounds looked like?" Dean asked.

Sarah looked at the two of them "I Knew it! You are hunters! Aren't you? I know heaps about vampires because I have read every myth or legend I can find and I know what the wounds looked like because I have a friend who works at the morgue."

She stopped talking and waited for one of them to say something.

"Well Theres something you don't see every day dean! A pretty girl with brains"

Sam grinned broadly and Sarah turned bright red.

"Well, Anyway, my name is Dean and this dimwit is my brother, Sam." Dean said,

"Oh, Yeah, I saw you guys the other night in the bar. I was readingan old book of mine, trying to fing some extra information on vampires so I could track them down. I have no idea what I would do if I found one of them, I haven't Killed any mythical creatures before! I mean, I wasn't even sure if they really existed! Well I know now don't I!"

she stopped talking and turned red yet again.

She had been hoping to find a hunter for so long that now she had found some she was overwhelmed.

"any way, what are you guys going to do with the body?"

She asked looking expectantly between the two.

"well We should burn it, I guess that would be better than throwing it in the dumpster." Sam said.

"Well If you promise not to freak out and try killing me cos I've never hurt anyone so do you promise not to try and kill me today?"

they exchanged a suspicious glance then nodded in unison

"Ok" Sarah turned her attention to the corpse.

She held out her hand and clichéd her fingers. A small flame formed in the palm of her hand.

It was hardly big enough to light a candle.

Sarah turned her hand over and a Huge jet of flames erupted from her hand and engulfed the dead vampire on the ground.

She lifted up her left hand and put it next to her right and the flame seemed to grow twice as large and glowed even brighter and as a large amount of smoke began rising

she pulled her right hand away, directing her palm to the smoke instead and it all collected into a soccer ball sized sphere

until there was nothing but ashes on the ground and the smoke was all in one sphere.

The flames stopped and Sarah turned both her hands to the smoke ball and she wrapped bother her hands around it before it disappeared completely.

She sighed and looked up nervously.

Both Sam and Dean had their mouths open in shock.

"Wow Pretty, Smart and magical! There is something I definitely haven't heard of brfore!" Dean said.

Sam looked from sarah to the ashes and the back to Sarah before looking over her shoulder.

"Look out!" Sam yelled and reached for her and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I guess it is also a bit long. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

Sarah Woke up in her room at home looking at the ceiling.

"Wow, that was one crazy dream" Sarah said groggily, leaning over to check the time.

"Dream?" Sarah jumped and fell out of her bed and onto the floor.

There was an ear splitting pain on the back of her head.

She put her hand on the bruise that had formed there and pulled a gun out from under her pillow with the other hand.

It was too dark for her to see clearly so she took her hand off her head and lit a flame for the light.

She saw someone in the rocking chair by the window and pointed the gun in that direction.

"Whoa there! No need to shoot anybody!" It was Sam.

Sarah heard footsteps outside the door and then dean Burst in Looking worried.

"Whoa! Why do you have a gun?! Where did you get it from? I thought you were out cold!"

Sarah looked at the gun in her hand and back at the two guys in the room.

Dean was looking at Sarah in a way that made her conscious of the fact that she had bed hair, her pants where covered in blood and her mascara probably made her look rather scary.

Dean looked down her body then up again then said "Hmm, I guess my first assumption was right, you look good no matter what happens."

Sarah turned bright red and sat down on the bed.

Sam was a little pink too but Sarah didn't see.

Sam had also notices how good Sarah looked but he had decided not to say anything.

Her top was a white collared T-shirt which, lying down, made her look extremely pretty.

He looked away and saw Dean grinning at him. When he made eye contact dean winked at him and then looked back at Sarah who was looking down and holding the back of her head.

"How did you know where I live?" Sarah asked looking up quizzically.

"Umm, well you where hit on the back of the head by the other vampire you told us about and we killed and burned him with gasoline but we had no idea what to do with you so I looked in you're bag and found you're wallet with you're address so Sam carried you here and we have been taking turns keeping watch over you for the past, OH I would say about seven hours now." Dean said.

"Yeah, you took quite a hard hit and we where worried that you might have a concussion but seeing as you can point a gun perfectly well I'm guessing you're fine." Sam said before Sarah could speak again.

"Well since you guys saved my life, would you like to spend the night here?"

Sarah asked tentatively. Dean's grin grew even wider "Sure! That'd be great! We'd love to stay, wouldn't we Sam!" Dean said enthusiastically.

Sarah ended up putting both Sam and Dean in the lounge. Dean was on the small camp bed and Sam on the sofa.

When Sarah woke up the next day she was feeling rather full of energy.

She looked at the clock which told her it was 7:00am.

Sarah slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed in her stretchy jeans and V-neck singlet.

Good practical clothes that looked pretty good.

She made her way into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

When Sarah opened the fridge she saw some eggs and bacon that she had wanted to cook on Sunday but one day early wouldn't hurt.

She heated the oven and put the bacon in and made some coffee.

Sarah suddenly realized that her friend/roommate was home.

She wandered what she would have thought of seeing two guys in the lounge.

She giggled slightly at the thought of Robyn's face.

"What's so funny?" She heard from behind her.

She jumped and spilled hot coffee on her hands but thankfully missed her clothes. "Ouch!" she said before putting the mug down and pouring cold water over her hands.

"Sorry if I gave you a fright, are you alright? I hope you're not burnt." Sam was suddenly standing behind her, very close behind her, leaning over her shoulder to look at her hands.

"Oh!" Sarah said jumping slightly again.

"No, I'm not burnt, thanks for asking though" Sarah was feeling jumpy with Sam so close.

Sam stood next to her and took her hands in his very gently and looked at them closely.

"It doesn't look like you've been hurt badly. You're hands might be a bit red and sore for a few days though."

"Well I Guess that's what I get for being silly and getting a fright! Huh" Sarah said.

"Naah, It wasn't you're fault, I came up behind you and gave you a fright." Sam said back.

"Fine it was both you're faults now can you please just get a room?" Came Dean's voice from the camp bed.

Sam and Sarah jumped apart and Sarah Turned as red as a cherry.

She them busied herself with the eggs and bacon. Ten minutes later Sarah was serving up breakfast and Robyn was moving around in her room.

As Sarah sat down to eat with Sam and dean Robyn came out of her room.

She was wearing brown ¾ pants and a black T-shirt.

She stopped when she saw who was at the table.

Robyn looked from Sam, who was looking up at her curiously, to Dean, who was staring at her with his fork half way to his mouth and then to Sarah.

Robyn had an expression of shock mixed with disapproval on her face.

"Sarah, please explain why there are two strangers at out breakfast table." Robyn said.

Sarah looked from Sam to Dean, then looked innocently up at Robyn

"Well these are," "Dean and this here is my nerd of a brother Sam" Dean had interrupted her half way through her introduction and stood up to shake her hand. Robyn hesitated for a moment looking Dean up and down assessing him, then took his hand.

"Your hunters aren't you?" Robyn asked looking interested.

Sam and Dean exchanged a wary glance.

"And what gives you that impression?" Dean asked Robyn looked bluntly at him and emphasized looking him up and down

"Well you both are dressed for comfort and practicality" She looked pointedly at Dean,

"You look like you haven't showered in several days and one other thing that only Sarah knows about that I can see." Robyn said sitting in the empty seat at the table.

"Ok well we still don't know your name pretty." Dean said Robyn looked pointedly at him with the hint of a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

Sarah laughed under her breath then spoke up. "Her name is Robyn", Sarah said smiling at Robyn.

Dean smiled triumphantly. Robyn shook her head "huh" She said taking a mouthful of food.

They all talked whilst eating breakfast.

Sam and Dean told the girls about their hunting and Robyn and Sarah told them about the research they had done in the town.

Sarah told Robyn about the vampires an about her getting knocked out. Robyn gave Sarah a meaningful look when she said that Sam had carried her home.

"I'm gonna do the dishes. You guys can get cleaned up and Dean the shower is through there" Sarah said pointing toward a door behind him.

"I'll help if you like" Sam said looking strangely hopeful.

"Sure, if you want to." Sarah said looking perplexed.

Sam collected all the plates and cutlery whilst Sarah filled the sink with soapy water.

Sam carried the plates into the kitchen where Sarah picked them up and plopped them into the steaming water.

"Do you do the dishes every night?" Sam asked

"No ,Robyn and I change every week. We came here about a month ago so we've changed 4 times since arriving." Sarah said handing a clean plate to Sam to dry.

"Why did you come here?" Sam asked. Robyn opened her mouth to answer for Sarah but closed it deciding to give them some time for a private conversation.

Dean looked at her curiously. "We came here to find some information on vampires because there are several legends of vampires passing through here over the years and one of the legends suggests at one vampire being killed.

We're trying to get as much information on as many creatures as possible so we can know how to hunt them and how to defend ourselves."Sarah said.

Sam looked at her for a moment. "Huh" Was all he said.

"Well, Did you find the information you where looking for?" Dean asked looking from Sarah to Robyn.

We found plenty of information and it didn't take more than a few days to sift through the fact and fiction, but when I had a body come in to the morgue that had a pretty neat chunk taken out of their neck we decided to stay to try and find it. That was about 2 weeks ago." Robyn said leaning back in her chair with her hand behind her back.

"So you're the friend working in the morgue." Dean exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a clatter and a splash of water, accompanied by a string of swear words from Sarah. "$hit! Robyn! How many times do I have to tell you, don't put the knives into the sink!"

Sarah yelled holding her hand tightly.

"Oops, sorry. At least it will be a clean cut cos I sharpened them all this morning." Robyn said not standing up.

She was used to Sarah yelling at her for leaving knives in the sink but she usually just got small nicks on her fingers.

Dean looked in back and forth between the two girls in bewilderment.

"$hit! It's bleeding profusely, Dmnit Robyn!" Sarah said frustrated.

"Well if you looked before filling the sink then you wouldn't cut yourself would you? Is it deep?" Robyn said looking a bit more concerned.

Sarah glared menacingly at her and ran her hand under the water.

There was a 3inch by 3mm cut running across her palm.

"Here" Sam said grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it swiftly over his head and Tore a strip of material from the bottom of it.

Sam quickly had a long strip of material in his hand.

Sam delicately held Sarah's Hand and began wrapping the strip o material around her hand.

"What did you tear up your shirt for?!" Robyn asked exasperated,

"I do have bandages you know. If you had told me it was that bad I would have gotten them for you." She said getting up and leaving the room.

A moment later she was back with medical bag in her hand.

"Does it need stitching?" Robyn asked.

Sam looked at it closely, having removed the strip of his shirt.

"I think it will need several stitches" Sam said. "How do you know all this medical stuff?" Dean asked from the other side of the table.

"Well, I took a medical course in year 11 and half of year 12 cos I had wanted to be a carpenter and I wanted to be able to look after myself. But then I want on the road with Sarah, and as you can see, it comes in handy sometimes." Robyn said,

"Now, I need you to sit at the table so I can stitch up your hand Sarah." Robyn commanded, placing the medical kit on the table and pulling out the essentials for Sarah's hand.

Robyn wiped down the table with the clear stuff that smelled strongly of alcohol and then took out disinfectant for Sarah's hand.

Robyn injected Sarah with a local anesthetic and began stitching. When she was done she pulled out some clean bandages and began to wrap it.

When she looked up. Sarah was staring into Sam's eyes and Dean was staring at her. "OK, done." Robyn said cleaning up the table.


End file.
